Cast Into the Wind
by smackadodalbaby123
Summary: Hermione Granger fought with Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the war against Voldemort. No one died. At least not yet. Post Hogwarts. Hermione disconects from the group until she sees them in a pub 5 years later. HGRW a little HPGW. A little smutty and talks of
1. Chapter 1

Cast Into the Wind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. Then I would be rich………but I do own this plot.

**Warning**: A little smutty, but not to bad, some self-mutilation, death

**_Italics mean flashback_**

Chapter 1

Hermione wakes up in a cold sweat from a bad dream. She thinks back on what she was dreaming about.

_Hermione was in a dark damp room it was silent until she heard moaning it was her family. "Mom, Dad, Lily are you all ok? Please! One of you answer me." "Hermione I'm ok" said the girl's mother. "Good. Mom are dad and Lily ok?" "Yes…but." The girl's mother stopped speaking because the door opened and a tall snake-like man walked into the room. "Aww look at the ugly muggle family and there ugly mudblood daughter," said Voldemort. He had a horrible look in his red eyes. He didn't even say anything to warn Hermione all she could see was a bright green light shine across the room three times and her family was dead. Hermione was devastated all she could do was stare._

Hermione stopped thinking about that horrible day and took a shower. She lived in the muggle world now she wanted nothing to do with the magic world not even with the man she loved since she was eleven years old.

All Hermione did was think of Ron when she wasn't thinking of her family. She thought about when they were dating, before the war got out of hand and her family was kidnapped.

"_Come on Hermione. Don't be such a baby just jump in." _

"_But Ron I'm scared and I'm half-naked."_

"_Ok I wont look, just jump in the water."_

"_Ok here I come 1…2…3." _

That day was great Ron and Hermione stayed in the water for hours that night, only to find out the next day that her family was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was walking home from work. It was a Friday, Hermione thought, "Damn it's Friday, I don't have anything to do tonight I should go down to the pub and at least try to be social."

When Hermione stepped into the pub she saw a fair amount of people and thought, "Ok this shouldn't be that bad." Then she spotted two red-heads and another man with raven hair and glasses. "Could it be?" Hermione thought. "No way." Hermione against her better judgment walked over and tapped the raven haired man on the shoulder. The man turned around and said, "Hello do I know………..you?" Harry looked at the strange woman for a second then it instantly clicked, "HERMIONE! How are you? Where the HELL have you been?" When Ginny heard Harry yelling and screaming she turned around and her eyes lit up and she joined Harry. Then Hermione not paying attention to her former classmates locked eyes with the man she had been in love with since she was eleven. "Hi Ron," she said softly. "How have you been?" Ron didn't say a word. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione caught up on times and Ron just sat there then he snapped.

"Harry. Ginny. How can you be so fucking chummy with her she just left? She… she didn't tell us where she was going or how long she was going to be gone.

"Ron." Hermione said. "My whole family died. I…I didn't know what else to do."

"How about coming to us or just me Hermione, we were dating I loved you." That hurt Hermione. "Hell Ginny and I lost our father, two of our brothers, and a nephew. We didn't run we went to each other and Harry. You could have come to me." Ron ran out of the pub and went into the alley and apparated back to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny told Hermione to meet them at the Burrow the next day at four. Ron wouldn't be there and they left. For the first time in years Hermione apparated back to her flat and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: How's that for a first chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first fic so any kind of feedback is appreciated. If all goes well and people like it I will post the whole story up. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast Into the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning with sore, red, puffy eyes. "Damn Hermione you are so stupid. You should have just left them alone and talked to other people in the pub." Hermione said this to herself while pulling out an old rusted razor blade. She stopped cutting two years ago, but she couldn't shake the feeling she had to do this. She put the razor blade to her thigh, Hermione almost bared down to cut her thigh then she threw the razor blade and cried. "Why am I so damn stupid?" Hermione walked back to her bed a feel back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up three hours later, it was 4:00. "Oh No! I'll never make it to the Burrow." Then she thought "Why go?" Then she thought, "but I could just apparate, but do I want to go? Should I go?" Hermione got dressed and apparated to the Burrow; her better judgment got a hold of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione got to the front door she hesitated to knock. She didn't have to, seconds later Mrs. Weasley ran to the door and said, "Oh Hermione dear. So nice to see you again. I wanted you to come to all the funerals but I understand you were busy with your own family. Come in come in." That made Hermione feel like shit. She walked into what use to be her summer home, and smelled all the wonderful scents. For the first time in years she felt at peace.

"Oh sounds like the three of them are coming now."

"Three?" said Hermione.

"Yes dear, three you know Ron, Ginny, and…" Mrs. Weasley was cut off by Hermione.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley I know who…I just thought." Hermione was cut off by Ginny screaming.

"Yay you came. I was so scared that you wouldn't come on account of my older, heartless, dumb brother."

"Now Ginny." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Don't be mean to Ron. Oh…well…I'm going out back to the garden…umm I'll...be…back."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "That's were she goes every day to sit and talk to dad, Bill, George, and Bill's son Alex...you never met him," said the cinnamon colored hair woman.

"Well enough talking about sad things, how are you Hermione?" said Harry.

"Oh I'm fine. Everything is ok right now, two years ago I was in a slump but things are looking up, but thanks for asking."

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh that's the baby," said Harry.

"Baby?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh no not a real baby," said Harry. "Just one of those doll things, I'm trying to convince Ginny but she says," Harry was cut off by Ginny. "I say that I don't want kids right now Harry. Where not even married yet, and where would we live if we had a baby? We are not staying in this house forever." As Ginny went on yelling at Harry, Hermione went over to Ron.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," said Ron

"That's good so…" said Hermione before she was cut off by a hurt and angry Ron. "So look Hermione I'm sorry that I blew up at you last night there was just too much that I wanted to say to you last night, but my temper took control. "It's ok Ron. I guess I asked for it, but there is one part I have a question about." Ron just looked at Hermione. "Well when you said that you loved me…do you still?" Ron looked at her and his eyes got watery, "Excuse me." He said and walked away. Hermione felt crushed.

Ginny looked at Hermione who was about in tears when she said, "Don't just stand here and cry go upstairs and talk to him. That's the only way you are going to get to him."

"Ginny your right," Hermione went upstairs and found a crying Ron on his bed. She said nothing, Hermione went over to him. The two laid there face to face staring into each others eyes. They both cried and lay for hours until Ron spoke up and said, "Hermione." "Yes Ron." "Of course I still love you. Come on lets go before they start to wonder what were are doing in my room alone together." They both laughed and went downstairs.

**A/N: So how did you like it? I thought that people needed to know where Harry and Ginny's relationship stood so I added that whole fake baby thing, but review and tell me if anything is stupid or if it's great. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast Into the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione had come back to Hermione's flat from a date they had been on earlier. "Is this what a key is? Well I think it's much easier to use a spell," said Ron. "Ha. Ha. Ron," said Hermione.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Umm… no thank you love, I'm not thirsty."

"Ok," said Hermione. When she came out of the kitchen Ron was standing in her living room looking at pictures, and he looked so hot with his red hair that's just the right length. Not to short not to long and fell over his gorgeous face. Hermione stared at Ron's gorgeous light brown eyes that she could get lost in, she was getting hot just looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing just somebody very handsome."

"Oh really, well where is this woman stealing son of a bitch?" Ron joked. Usually Hermione would yell at Ron for swearing, but this time she couldn't help but to laugh.

They looked into each others eyes and started to kiss. Hermione felt so horney right now and by the feel of the bulge in Ron's pants he was pretty horney also. Ron asked Hermione, "You sure you wanna do this? I mean things won't get weird will they?" Hermione answered, "Well we will just have to see won't we."

Hermione pulled Ron into her room and down onto the bed. They kissed hard, fast, and everywhere. Hermione had gotten Ron's shirt off then he got hers off. Ron took off Hermione's bra easily. When her breasts were exposed Ron moved his trail of kisses south until he met her right nipple. He then worked his way down to Hermione's pants; he took them off along with her underwear. Ron looked into her eyes and began to lick her lady area. Hermione exploded with pleasure, her whole body was shaking when she made Ron stop and said, "I. Want. You." Ron took off his pants got on top of Hermione and said, "I love you." "I love you to Ron," and pushed into her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they both climaxed Ron laid on top of Hermione for a minute. Then he rolled over and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you Hermione Jane Granger." "I love you to Ron Weasley."

"Hermione."

"Yes Ron?"

"Would you marry me?"

"Of course."

**A/N: How did you like that for my first sex scene? I think it sucked I had more but I just couldn't get myself to actually type it with my mother no more then five feet away from me. Please review and tell me what I could have done different or if you thought it was ok. Oh and I know this chapter is pretty short….sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

Cast Into the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 4

"_Hermione."_

"_Yes Ron?"_

"_Would you marry me?"_

"_Of course."_

Hermione replayed that moment over and over in her mind for the next six months. It was finally the big day and she couldn't be more exited.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, "Honey are you ready yet everyone's waiting?"

"Yes I'm ready….ok here I am."

"Oh Hermione dear you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. I have been waiting so long I can't wait to walk down the isle. I just wish my…" Hermione was cut off by the woman.

"Now don't go making yourself sad, this is your day, and yes it would have been lovely for your father to walk you down the isle, but you have Harry and I think that you should try and stay positive. I know that he is watching his little girl get married and is very happy."

"Thank you. For everything," said Hermione with tears of joy in her eyes.

"No problem deary. Now lets get you married." The two women hugged and walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody hell Harry. I don't know if I'm ready for this," said Ron while trying to put on a bow tie.

"Yes you are. Don't even talk like that. You and Hermione make a fine couple.

"Harry."

"Yeah."

"Thanks mate." Harry patted Ron on the back and they left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You may kiss the bride." Cheers were screamed as Ron and Hermione kissed. The two left in a car provide by the ministry to take them to Fiji for a week.

"Harry," said Ginny.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you want to get married?" Harry spit out his champagne due to his girlfriends spontaneity.

"Of course I want to get married. I have been waiting for so long for you to answer my question for months. Of course I'll marry you!" Harry and Ginny hugged and kissed, and then Mrs. Weasley overhearing the announcement screamed, "Oh yay another wedding to plan." The guest shouted and congratulated Ginny and Harry.

**A/N: Yes another short chapter but they had to get married sometime, and I wanted you to know where Ginny and Harry relationship stood. Well as always review and tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cast Into the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

It's a year later Harry and Ginny jumped right on the baby bandwagon; Ron and Hermione are still in newlywed bliss. Its night time and Harry and Ginny got Mrs. Weasley to baby-sit. The gang is out in London having a good time.

"Haha hey Harry watch this." Ron picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione screamed, "Ron you drunk baboon put me down. Right. Now."

"Ok. Ok love and I'm not drunk."

"Sure." Ginny said. Harry turned to Ron and said, "yeah maybe you had one drink to many."

"Yeah whatever Harry." The truth was he was drunk, but Ron could still function.

"Oh shit," said Ginny. "We have to get Caleb from mum. You know she doesn't stay up to late anymore."

"Your right Gin," said Harry. Then turning to Ron and Hermione, "You two are going to be ok getting home?"

"Yeah don't worry we can go back to that alley and apparate."

"Even with him," said a worried Harry.

"Hey I can still hear," said a drunken Ron.

"Ok," said Harry. "We will see you guys later." Harry and Ginny apparated back to the Burrow.

Then Ron and Hermione walked into a dark alley arguing the whole way about how drunk Ron is. Then in a flash Ron fell to the floor. Hermione started to panic, she saw a big man come out of the shadows. It was Goyle. "Ever since you fuck offs killed Malfoy I haven't known what to do with myself. So if I have any say in it you will suffer just like me, and before Hermione could do anything she blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up in a room in St. Mundo's. Ron was beside her in a chair he looked perfectly fine. "Ron," said a weak Hermione. The man jumped to hug his wife.

"Hermione are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah Ron I feel fine just a little groggy."

"That's because you have been a coma for a month."

Hermione sat in awe. "Ron what happened. The last thing I remember was we were out with Harry and Ginny, and you were drunk, and we were arguing. Then you got hit with some spell and a big man said something and everything went black." Ron told Hermione the whole story, how Goyle went crazy from the death of Malfoy and the fall of Voldemort. How he spotted Harry and wanted to kill Harry, and how after Harry and Ginny left he only saw the two of them, so he tried to kill them.

"Hermione I have some news."

"Well Ron is it good or bad?" and by the look on her husbands face Hermione could tell it was bad.

"Yes. Come on Ron tell me" Ron fought back tears as he tried to tell his wife the horrible news.

"Well Mione your one month pregnant."

"And that's bad news? Ronald Weasley if you are thinking of leaving I will."

"NO. Its not that at all." By this time Ron was in tears, he couldn't understand why another person would do this to another person. "Hermione your dying."

"What Ron? Don't play games that's not funny." Hermione started to cry, she knew that Ron would never joke about something like that.

"No Hermione I'm serious. The doctor said that the spell that Goyle cast on you was a death curse, but it affects you slowly. The doctors predicts that you only have two years left." Hermione froze all she could think about was Ron and her unborn child. When Hermione thought about the baby she thought about all the things that she would never get to do. Hermione cried she cried in Ron's arms for hours, Hermione cried so much she didn't know if she had enough fluid in her body to produce more tears.

"Hermione," Ron said. "You still want this child don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I want to have the child." They both sat in the room like that for hours until they both fell asleep.

**A/N: How was that? Well tell me if you liked it, and if you want to tell me that it sucked you are welcome to do that to.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cast Into the Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

"Ron where do you want me to put the crib?" said a very pregnant Hermione. "Oh no you don't, you don't move a muscle."

"Ron just because I'm eight months pregnant doesn't mean that I can't do anything!" Hermione was still the same and still very strong, though from time to time she would grow weak.

"Mione why can't we find out the sex of the baby?"

"Ron I told you I want it to be a surprise. Now can you help me get the stuff out of these boxes?" Ron and Hermione had moved into a better apartment for the three of them.

All of a sudden Hermione felt a pain in her stomach, and she had the sudden urge to throw up. Hermione ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Come on Hermione were going to the hospital." Hermione didn't refuse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well," said the doctor, "I don't see anything wrong with the baby. It's just the spell making its way threw your system." Every time Hermione seamed to forget the spell and get on with her life something happened to remind her.

"Mrs. Weasley," said the doctor, you carrying the baby any longer will only cause more stress on your body and speed up the spell. So we have to give you a Cesarean section. Now if you don't want that…" Hermione cut off the doctor, "How soon can you do it doctor?"

"Umm I could do it as soon as today, the baby is fully developed, it will be a little underweight but we can help with that."

Ron and Hermione agreed and in a mere 30 minutes later Hermione was being prepped for surgery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Ron and Hermione were holding a baby girl, Lillian Jane Weasley. Lillian after her younger sister, Jane is the middle name of her and her mother. She was the most beautiful thing that Ron and Hermione had ever seen. She had little strands of red hair, hazel eyes, and a cute little button nose.

"Ron she looks like you," said Hermione.

"Well who else would she look like?" said Ron very playfully. Hermione looked at him and laughed. The three of them sat there until Lillian fell asleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? I know it's been a while since I last updated and I apologize for that. Please review I should get the last chapters up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

Cast Into the Wind

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 7

Ron, Hermione, and Lillian lived in there apartment very happily. Hermione showed Ron how to use a muggle camcorder so they could make home videos and Lillian could somewhat know what her mother was like when she was alive.

"Moine, Lillian lo0.ok at me. Who are my favorite ladies? Aww. No Lillian look at daddy."

Hermione couldn't help but to laugh she thought Ron was so cute and so good at being a father. She wished she had more time with him.

That's when Hermione remembered the night right before her family was kidnapped with Ron.

"_Come on you baby just jump." _

"_Ron I'm scared and I'm half naked."_

"_Ok I won't look just jump in the water."_

"_Ok here I come."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Hermione walked in on Ron rocking and singing Lillian to sleep, and she almost cried.

"Oh Mione shhh got to be quite she just went to sleep." Ron saw tears in Hermione's eyes. "Mione what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing….Ron we have to talk."

"Ok all ears."

"Well you know that I predicatively have only a few months left." Ron didn't say anything.

"Well. I wanted to talk about what you should do when I die. First off please take care of Lillian try to let nothing happen to her. Umm try and make sure that she has good friends, and, and make sure she does well in school she already looks like you Ron I don't want her taking after the way you were in school," said Hermione jokingly.

The both of them were starting to choke up. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Make sure she doesn't grow up to fast like we had to, and Ron don't be alone forever because of me. Lillian needs a mother figure too."

Then Ron cut in. "Don't even talk about that you know I won't find anyone else like you and Ginny can be her mother figure."

"Yes Ron she can but you need love to. A kind of love that I would kill to give you but I cant…….so please. Please. If the right woman comes along…don't…hesitate."

After saying that Hermione burst into tears, "Ron I want you to be happy. I don't want you sitting here alone thinking about me…that's not a very happy lifestyle. Trust me I know."

"So I guess I should call up Lavender Brown and she how she's doing?" Ron joked.

Hermione punched him in the arm and laughed. Ron passionately kissed his wife, "Come to bed with me." They made love and held each other for the rest of the night.

**A/N: How did ya like that chapter? I thought it was pretty sad but that's just me. Umm review and tell me if you all want me to write an epilogue. I would make it about Lillian's first year of Hogwarts.**


	8. Chapter 8

Cast Into the Wind

**A/N: Ok people this is my last chapter the story is complete…yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8

"Happy birthday to Lillian happy birthday to you!"

It was Lillian's first birthday and Hermione could already tell she was going to be very smart, she new lots of words like mummy, daddy, Lily, Uncle Arry, and Unt Inny. Hermione thought it was so cute how she messed up Harry and Ginny's names.

Ron came over to his very sick wife thinking, "Look at her still beautiful." He thought she was the most beautiful, smart, kind-hearted person he had ever met in his life and he loved her for it.

"Moine!" said Ron, "Look what Mum gave Lillian."

"Oh let me see," said Hermione while almost coughing her lungs out. She was sitting in a rocking chair on account of she was too weak to walk or stand. "Oh look it's a new pretty white lace dress for a pretty girl," said Hermione to Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you."

"No problem deary," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well everyone it's gotten late and Lillian needs to be put down to bed," said Ron.

"Yeah I agree," said Harry.

"Aww daddy can't we stay with the baby?"

"No Caleb. You and Amanda need to get to bed also."

"And so does mummy," said a very pregnant Ginny with her second girl." She kissed Hermione on the forehead and Ron on the cheek and said goodbye. Soon everyone else followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a good turn out right Mione?"

"Yes Ron it was. Could you help me to the bed after you put Lillian down?"

"Yes love. I'll be back in a second." When Ron came back he found his wife looking through presents.

"Hey you ready?"

"Yes are you?"

"Yes. I'm ready for anything." Ron knew what she asking him but he didn't want to think about it.

They slowly made there way to the bedroom. They walked in silence. When they got to the room neither of them changed clothes. Ron and Hermione laid on there bed for the last time in each other's arms.

"Ron."

"Yes love."

"Are you as scared as I am?"

"Yes love."

"Hermione."

"Yeah."

"I love you." Hermione paused pushing back tears.

"I love you to."

To lighten the mood Hermione asked, "Hey Ron lets play chess."

"Why so you can lose?" joked Ron.

"Yes. I would like that."

The two played wizard's chess, Hermione lost but she liked it that way.

"I'm tired I need to lye down. Ron will you hold me?"

"No problem love."

A short two hours after Hermione went to sleep she died.

The funeral was held a week later. Ron cast Hermione's ashes into the wind like she asked.

"_Come on Hermione. Don't be such a baby just jump in." _

"_But Ron I'm scared and I'm half naked. "Ok I won't look just jump in the water."_

"_Ok here I com 1…2…3…"_

**A/N: Ok the last chapter. How did you guys like it? I'm writing an epilogue about what Ron and Lillian do after Hermione's death. And once again thanks for reading.**


End file.
